1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an electric bicycle driving apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, electric bicycle driving apparatuses are provided to drive electric bicycles.
Most conventional driving apparatuses for electric bicycles, in driving a motor of the electric bicycle in a low-speed or high-speed motor driving mode, have a limit to adaptation of a stepping operation of a pedal to a low-speed or high-speed motor driving mode.
Accordingly, numerous researches have been conducted on the electric bicycle capable of providing a motor driver with an optimum stepping operation by adaptively driving the pedal with a low-speed or high-speed motor driving mode in a state of the electric bicycle being stopped or in a state of the electric bicycle being running.